Field of Invention
The invention relates to a sleeve, to a dispensing apparatus and to a method for dispensing a medium out of a cartridge.
Background Information
Cartridges are frequently used in an industrial setting, such as in the construction sector, for example on the construction of buildings and/or structures, as well as in the dental field, in order to store flowable substances and to dispense these as required for the respective application. Examples of such substances are caulking compounds, compounds for chemical dowels or chemical anchors, adhesives, pastes or impression compounds in the dental field. These cartridges are typically made of plastic and are produced in an injection molded process.
One differentiates between one component systems in which the material to be dispensed is only composed of one component and two-component or multi-component systems in which at least two different components are stored in separate chambers of the same cartridge or in separate cartridges, wherein the components are mixed on dispensing by a dynamic mixing apparatus or of a static mixing apparatus. An example of this is a two-component adhesive which only hardens once the two components have been mixed.
From the WO 2011/131483 A1 a cartridge capable of standing is known having at least one reception chamber for a medium to be dispensed extending in the longitudinal direction, comprising a cartridge base and comprising a cartridge wall which bound the reception chamber, wherein the cartridge is produced by means of a thermo forming process or a blow molding process and is configured collapsible in a controllable manner.
However, under some circumstances this known prior art has the effect that the cartridge can break, burst, bulge or can be inflated on a collapsing of the cartridge for a dispensing of the medium by the exerted pressure, whereby an increased residual volume can remain in the cartridges and at the same time a cleaning of the support cartridge from residue possibly becomes necessary.